Storm Delayed
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy and John get storm stayed in a town and might not make it home for Christmas. Slash M/M NC-17


**Title:** Storm Delayed  
**Author:** dreamscarred  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warnings: **sex, angst  
**Characters:** Centon  
**Summary:** Randy and John get storm stayed in a town and might not make it home for Christmas  
**Beta: **none all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but I wish I did.

"No way, no fucking way," John ripped his hat off and threw it to the ground as he heard the news being told to his best friend. His heart was torn in two, any day but today for a delay. This was the one time of the year that meant the most to him because it was the only time he got to see all of his family together. Kicking his hat he looked at at Randy who bent down to pick up the discard item.

"Earliest I can leave for St. Louis is 11pm tomorrow night, and I'm sorry," Randy frowned knowing the next flight for Massachusetts was late night December 25th.

"Its not your fault. Fuck, this just," John shook his head and paced about, it wasn't like him to get this visible upset. He heard Randy sighed this obviously bothering him too not being home to help his daughter leave out milk and cookies for Santa or tuck her in. At least if the airport held true to its word he'd be there to surprise her in the morning and could spin a story of riding in Santa's sleigh.

"So you want to room together at the hotel over, and I don't know get some take out, maybe split a bottle of Christmas cheer," the tattooed man placed his hand on John's should his own sadness shining in his eyes as he tried to comfort John.

"Not much else we can do have some booze and we'll throw on some cheese holiday classics," John softly smiled letting his dimples pop.

"Uh, maybe we can order a hotel movie. Sam has had those holiday classics on non stop for Alanna since Thanksgiving." Randy chucked as the two men picked up their bags carrying them out of the airport hopping on the shuttle to get over to the hotel.

Once in the hotel Randy sat on the sofa in the lobby while John walked over to reception to get a room. Randy leaned back cringing when the though hit him that he and John weren't the only ones stuck and their may not be a room for them.

"We must have been bad boys because we are getting handed nothing but coal," John walked over.

"No room?" Randy wasn't surprised.

"Oh we got a room, a small one," John laughed shaking his head.

"Small room is better than no room," the Viper stood up and shoulder his duffel bag and gripped the handing on his other suit case. "Let's go."

John picked up his bags and they made there way to the elevator. John hit the button for floor six and turned to Randy while they waited. "You know you didn't ask me how small."

"No I didn't. I wanted to be horrified when I got in the room," Randy spoke sarcastically.

"You saying sharing a bed with me it horrifying?" John mockingly pouted as they entered the elevator.

"Well there we a few times long, long a go where I was screaming because of you," Randy smirked.

"That was a life time ago," John looked away remember their relationship before Randy got married.

Randy didn't answer because he wasn't sure how to. It had been John's decision to end it when Randy came to him that night after he had the shot gun wedding with Samantha. It was a decision that hadn't even given Randy an opportunity to explain why he had done it. It took time for the wounds to heal and they had became friends once again but Randy always wish he could have told John his side of things and changed John's decisions.

John's decision was that if Randy was a married man he was untouchable and he had end the relationship. John just didn't want to be a gay male mistress to be discovered by a nosy wife. It was a choice Randy had to respect but it still had hurt and they took time apart from one another.

Randy was jarred from his thoughts as the doors opened and they made their way towards they're room getting stopped once by a little boy who recognized John. It was Christmas neither had the heart to turn the little boy down as he asked for photos and autographs.

Once that was done they got to their room. It was small with a queen sized bed, a medium side TV, 2 chairs and a table by the window and a tiny bathroom. "Better than I was picturing," Randy put his bag one of the chairs.

"I think both of us have been in worse," John used the other chair for his things.

"Without a doubt," the tattooed man picked up the local restaurant pamphlet that had been on the table. "So what are you feeling like?" Randy flicked through the pages as John's brain flashed him an image of Randy he shouldn't be seeing anymore.

"One time of year we're allow to eat garbage lets get a big ass pizza, wings, garlic fingers and a case of beer," John flopped back on the bed.

"You getting the beer because they don't deliver that," Randy selected a pizza place.

"Yeah I'll run out and buy it," John grumbled more at their situation that making the beer run.

"Ok I'll call this in and pay for it deal," Randy picked up the room phone.

"Deal," John pulled on his shoes. "I won't be long I saw a liquor store across the street.

"Ok, I'm testing the 30 minutes or its free deal from this place," Randy dialed. "Hello? I'd like to place and order," was the last thing John heard as he left their room.

Twenty minutes later John enter the room covered in snow carrying a twelve pack. "Fuck its a blizzard out their now," the older man took his jacket off.

"Hope the deliver man can get here than," Randy was stretched out on the bed searching the TV for something watch able.

"Can only hope. Nothing on?" John sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sweet fuck all," Randy rolled his eyes. "They don't even have pay per view."

"How will we ever live with out porn," John took a can of beer out of a plastic ring and handed it to Randy.  
"Start stripping I'm sure that would work," Randy popped the top and took a drink.

"Ha, ha, funny," John opened his own can.

"I was serious but whatever you never listen," Randy took another sip knowing he shouldn't be stirring these feelings when they were both upset about getting home for Christmas.

"What do you mean I don't listen," John glared at Randy.

"Just that, you don't. You make up your mind on how its going to be and that's the end of it," Randy took a good swallow of his beer.

"Ok tell me a time I wasn't a good listener. I wanna here it," the older man's Boston accent shining through.

"Alright then I won't sugar coat it either," Randy sat up setting his empty can on the nightstand. "You didn't listen to me when I married Sam."

"I did so you told I got married to this chick I knew in high school in Vegas because..." John trailed off. "Because..."

"See," Randy got off the bed as the a knock came to the door. "I'll tell you the because if you want while we eat," Randy walked past the dumbfounded John.

John tried to remember he had to know the reason why Randy got married. Yet the more he thought a bout the more he realized he just didn't know. Randy returned moments later with their meal setting the pizza on the table.

"Ok tell me," John placed his wings and pizza on a paper plate.

"She could only get her inheritance from her asshole uncle if she was married. Both her parents died in a car accident when she was young. We're were drunk and I said lets do it," Randy said with a mouthful of pizza.

"Seriously?" John looked at Randy with his mouth a gape.

"Yeah, I knew her situation for years and we were their for a friends actual wedding got drunk and did it," Randy opened another beer while John took a bit out of a wing. "Sam knew about you she wanted us to continue back then but well you wouldn't listen."

"I did blow up. I'm sorry not that it changes much but at least we're friends now," John sat their letting everything sink in.

"Nothing to apologize for like you said its in the past and we are still in very involved in each others lives which is the main thing," Randy smiled and offered his can out in a toast. "To our friendship."

"Friendship," John clinked his can to Randy's and they went back to eating and chatting about their families and the holidays. They talked about Randy's daughter and the gifts he had bought and the gift John had given to Randy for her. About John's brothers and his kids, how John wanted a child of his own on day and would probably adopt as he had come to terms with being completely gay.

"I'm going to grab a hot bath," Randy got an unopened can of beer. "My neck is feeling stiff," he opened his suit case grabbing a clean pair of briefs.

"Ok, I'll grab a shower after your done," John put his arms behind his head as the lights flicked.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me," Randy glared at the light bulb. "Come take a shower with me," Randy raised his hands. "I'll behave and its not like I haven't seen you naked before. Our lucky we'd lose power before either of us got one."

"Yeah better not chance it," John grabbed his clean underwear and followed Randy into the tiny bathroom. "Best be quick about this or we could be in the dark."

They stripped down and Randy started the water while John got the towels down from a high shelf. "You still like your water hot right?" Randy fiddled with the knobs.

"Yeah, I'll stand in front like old times so you don't get scalded," John placed the towels on the floor. "Here let me get in and check the water, hand testing doesn't always work," John pulled the curtain back and stepped in. "Or sometimes it does," the older man chuckled.

"Viper's have excellent memories," Randy commented before joining John in the shower.

Randy's back was facing John as the washed their bodies it was all innocent and platonic to someone watching them but John was conflicted inside with his feelings. She had known about them, Randy hadn't cheated on him like he assumed but never really accused Randy of that. What about now though back then Randy said Samantha wanted them to be together. Did she feel the same now that Randy had a child with her? Randy hadn't exactly been faithful to her, but if she knew about all he's one night stands like John did she probably didn't care.

"Randy," John gazed that the water running down the tattooed back of Randy.

"Yeah," Randy bought his hand up to massage his neck with the soapy cloth.

"So does Sam still not care that you sleep with men?" John asked.

"She's fine with it she understands I have my needs, just like I understand hers," Randy rolled his neck John remembering the tattooed man saying it was stiff.

"What are her needs?"

"I have no right to say her needs," Randy squeezed his neck with his bare hand this time.

"I can respect that. Here let me," John reached out and touched the tattooed neck running his finger tips over the black lines before his other hand joined in and he started to properly massage it.

"John, don't," Randy resisted wanting to lie back against the large body.

"I'm not trying to start something. I just know your neck is bothering you," John continued working Randy's neck muscles. Both men we're trying to control their bodies. John realized he could have a chance at fixing everything he had blown and Randy feeling his heart beat faster with all the feelings he never had lost for John. John's thumbs circled in the center of the younger man's back his desire to bend and kiss in between the shoulder blades rising.

"Feels much better John," Randy stepped forward reaching for the shower curtain so he could leave.

"Glad I could help," John frowned but he understood that it couldn't be from the signals he was being sent. The older man turned off the water and just reached out of the shower to grab his towel so he could dry off with out Randy seeing the half a hard on he was sporting. Little did he know that was the same reason Randy stepped out of the shower when he did.

Randy looked into the mirror shaving the bit of stubble that had grown in not sure why he was doing it. It wasn't like he was getting any action tonight, at least he didn't want to. John had broke his heart before he was to scared to jump in again because his feelings were too strong. He would dive head first with John throwing caution to the wind, letting him in again, all the way in, to Sam and Alanna which if John left him again would leave more than just his heart in pieces.

John stepped out of the shower to see Randy apply his aftershave. "I always liked that on you," John mentally smacked himself for making that comment.

"Thanks," Randy felt his heart race at the small comment that he was still desired by John, or well his cologne was. John pulled his briefs on and Randy watched in the mirror like a voyeur. "I'm going to sleep on the floor."

"What?" John looked at Randy stunned it wasn't the first time since their break up years ago that they had shared a bed.

"If I get in that bed with you we're going to fuck, John," Randy turned his icy eyes piercing into John's confused ones. "Don't tell me you don't feel the tension, you could cut it with a knife."

"Yes I feel it," John answered truthfully. Of course he felt it, he wanted it to break and win Randy back if he could. "It won't go away after tonight either so what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't want to get hurt again," Randy leaned on the counter. "And I don't want to just fuck."

"I don't want to just fuck either," John stepped into Randy's personal space just so their skin wasn't touching. "I want it all. I want it all back, everything my stupidity for not listen cost me."

"I want to give it back so bad but I'm scare not just for me, but Alanna and Sam because if this starts again they will become involved," Randy was panting slightly his vision filled with John, his nose smelling the fresh shower scent of John. All he wanted was to press his lips to John once more.

"We can go slow," John move closer his tights pressing to Randy's as he took the Viper's hand into his. "Don't even have to start sexual just dinner and a movie, walk on the beach. Randy, baby please just tell me what I have to do," John nuzzled the younger man's hand as Randy's brain reeling from the word baby his pet name John always called him. That name flood him with all the good memories he and John share when they were lovers and even when they were just friends.

"Shut up and kiss me," Randy dove head first his heart told him John was worth all the risk of heartbreak in the world. John kissed the back of Randy's hand. "Smart ass."

"You love my ass," John grinned pulling Randy away from the bathroom counter to press flush against his body.

"Hard not to there's a lot of it," Randy teased slipping back into the playful banter they use to have.

"Funny," John press kissed to Randy's chin.

"I want to go to bed with you," Randy roamed his hands over the broad muscled back.

"I'm not fucking you," John flashed a dimpled smiled as they stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm making love to you like we use to."

"This room is on your visa right," Randy flopped on the bed not bothering to get under the sheets.

"Yes, why?" John grinned having a good idea that Randy had another smart remark for him.

"Our loving making as been known to break beds and destroy hotel rooms," Randy stretched his body out so John got a good view of his taunt muscles. "And I don't wanna pay for it anymore than I have to."

"You like paying," John got on to the bed his face hovering lower more to finally kiss the man he'd been missing all these years even though he had been beside him.

Randy curled his fingers around John's neck as they kissed. Mouths open tongues out getting reacquainted with one another. John placed his of his hands on the sides of Randy's face his thumbs rubbing the Viper's temples deepening their kiss.

They broke for air only for a moment before delving into another kiss. Both men trying to make up for lost time. Randy pushed his thinly cloth covered hips up into John's their erections meeting making them moan.

Randy raked his blunt nails down John's back leaving bright red marks as the older man's round ass through his brief pushing him downward to gain more friction. John lifted up from the lifted up from kiss breathing heavily.

"Baby its be a while for me, plus you've go me fucking turned on like a kid at Christmas," John put his hand on Randy's hips stilling them. "You keep that up I'm gonna blow it before I'm in you."

"John you are a big kid and it is almost Christmas," Randy laughed even though he was feeling like John was about being close to cumming from so little foreplay. "I've got lube in my shaving bag, we'll save extra foreplay for round 2, 3, 4 ,5, 9000."

"We're going to be going way over round nine thousand in this life time baby," John went to retrieve Randy's shaving kit from the bathroom. While his lover was out of the room Randy slid his briefs off freeing his hard shaft.

Randy ran his thumb over the swollen head collecting a bit of pre cum, it had been ages since someone had been able to get him this horny. In fact the last person probably was John, his John once more. John emerged from the bathroom nude having taken the liberty of removing his briefs while getting the lube.

"What took you do long," Randy mused wink at John enjoying the sight of the older man's erection standing proud. "Never mind I see what's long."

"Its hard too," John walked to the edge of the bed wrapping a large hand around Randy's ankle pulling the tattooed man so his legs dangled off the bed. "What you thought our reunion sex would be missionary," the older man chuckled.

"Thought it might start that way," Randy propped himself up on his elbows. "You've got me where you want me so now what?"

"This," John placed his hands on Randy's hips maneuvering them so they we slightly off the bed. John knelt down between Randy's thighs eye level with his puckered entrance. "You look tight relax a little."

"Its not a lack of relaxation its just been that long," Randy curled his left left around John his toes kneading lightly at the large back.

"Shit. Really?" John was astonished that Randy hadn't been bottoming often, he knew the younger man did enjoy it. That had been one of the dynamics that had made their previous relationship work so well they were both willing to give and take. "I'll take my time."

"That's ok," Randy groaned as John blew hot air on to his hole. John popped the top on the lube and squirted more than enough lube on to his thick fingers before kneeling more on his knees than calves to he could take Randy's cock in hand.

"Just stay stop and I will," John wrapped his lips around the head of the Viper's cock as he pressed a single finger in.

"Oh fuck, you on honestly believe I would ever say stop?" Randy fell back onto the bed moaning. "Damn I forgot how good you are at giving head," he reached a long arm down to lightly grip the older man's head.

John worked his finger around inside of the warmth of Randy's body while he focused on giving his lover all the things he liked in the past. John ran his tongue down the under belly of Randy's shaft then back up to the tip lapping at the oozing slit. Randy groaning and lifting his hips causing John's finger to go in further.

Sliding his finger out John pressed his index and pointer finger together and set them at hole's rim. John couldn't remember for sure if Randy enjoyed the slight feel of teeth but he was sure he would get a smack if he was wrong.

John ran his teeth over Randy's sensitive head and was reward with a string of positive expletives. Continuing on with the motion he pushed the two fingers in as far as he could making sure to hold them still so Randy could adjust.  
"Johnny, take it all down," Randy tighten his grip on the older man's head. "I know you can."

John swallow hard and relaxed his throat. He was similar to Randy in he hadn't been in a position often where he was sucking someone off, usually it was the other way around. Which was odd because John had always enjoyed sucking Randy off.

John went all the down gagging slightly as spit escaped from his mouth and dripped down over Randy's ball sac. He began scissoring Randy open his own desire for being inside the tattooed Viper growing by the minute. John pulled his mouth off Randy's cock with a pop a touch of spittle on his chin.

"Fuck please tell me you don't need a third," John growled as Randy let another wanton moan of his name go.

"Fuck no, shit," Randy bucked up. "You've been hitting it now for a minute. Fuck me," the Viper looked up at the chain gang solider with lust filled eyes. John removed his fingers, standing up to coat his cock with lube.

Once John was liberally coated in the slick substance he hoisted Randy legs up onto his shoulders and took hold of the well defined hips. His cock resting against Randy's prepped opening as he took a deep breath and checked Randy's eyes to see if he was ready.

Seeing Randy smile at him was all John needed as he pushed in. Randy's body was tighter than he remembered gripping his shaft wonderfully making it hard not to just start pounding. But he loved the man whose hips he held and would wait for him to say the word.

Randy was clawing at the sheets it had been a long time since he felt this burn, it had been since John had ended it. He wasn't sure if John realized that or not yet but Randy wasn't ready to confess that fact. Randy just couldn't bottom to another man, he'd tried and it always ended up the same way he would get upset with the person he chose to top because they couldn't do it like John and just take over and fuck them.

"Move, fuck," Randy gasped as John pulled back and pushed back in. John did not keep a slow pace, neither of them were ones for slow sex. He snapped his hips back and forth ramming into Randy's body nailing the prostate. "Yes, god, fucking yes," Randy trashed his back and forth growling out.

"Get up here," John groaned pushing Randy's legs off his shoulders reaching to take the tattooed man's hand. John pulled Randy up so the tattooed man could coil his legs around John's waist and his arms around the thick neck. "Here we go."

John spun them away from the bed bouncing Randy up and down as he moved them so Randy's back was braced against a wall. Randy dipped his head down to suck on scar on John's neck, nipping on it a little with his teeth. John slamming Randy into the wall with each thrust cause the younger man's cock to rub between their abs.

"Baby its been to long, fuck," John's face scrunched up droplets of sweat running down it dropping down on to Randy's tattooed neck.

"Cum Johnny," Randy removed his lips from the scar momentarily. That was all John need to hear from the man in his arms. He let a guttural cry leave his throat and came inside Randy, his grip on him tightening enough there would be bruises on the tan hips. Randy felt John fill him and it felt so right to him. He laid his head on the large man's shoulder as he felt John shudder and mutter his name and words of love and once more asking for forgiveness for being stupid.

"Stop apologizing," Randy whispered. "Everything is alright now," he kissed the side of John's neck as he was carried back to the bed. "I want to be on top."

John grunted in response and staying inside Randy managing to get them back on the bed so Randy was straddling him. "This is a sight I never thought I would see again," John licked his lips while Randy began jacking off.

"Get use to it because your going to be seeing it a lot," Randy laughed as his hips moved on their own accord through the tunnel of his hand.

"Baby, trust me I'll never get sick of it," John watched Randy's chest rise and fall as he took deep breaths, the tattooed man's orgasm drawing near.

"Oh John!" Randy called out as he came. White cream spurting out on John's abs and a few stray steams landing up on the larger man's chests. John took a finger to gather a little of Randy's release tasting it as Randy lay down on top of him. "Taste good?"

"Yes. We're going to need another shower," John wrapped his arms around Randy kissing the top of his head.

"In the morning this is just a rest period," Randy laughed. "Or are you only good now for one round?"

"I can keep up with you nympho," John chuckled to.

"You should come home with me tomorrow night you might have better luck getting to Boston from St. Louis and if not at least you'll be with me and my family," Randy stretched crawling up a little bit on John's body so he could be face to face with his lover. "Alanna will be ecstatic to have you there. She loves when Uncle John visits."

"Won't Sam mind?" John pressed his forehead to Randy's.

"No she'll probably stick a bow on you and put you under the tree and tell Alanna look Santa finally got Daddy what he want for Christmas," Randy laughed and kissed John.

"Ok I'll come with you," John stole a kiss of his own. "Merry Christmas Baby."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
